


Same Show, Different Death

by sitharmitage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, Gen, Harry vs Voldemort, Hogwarts Battle, curious aplication of charms, only one walks away, standoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitharmitage/pseuds/sitharmitage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deadliest enemies, who have loathed each other for such a long time, looked at the opposing one with a look full of poison. Harry felt confident, but with a notion that there are invisible dementors lurking somewhere nearby. Lord Voldemort was full of anger which was at the maximum, because Tom prayed for this day to finally end. Because, if it ends then he can peacefully go back to relaxing activities as murdering, torturing, city demolition and any other mayhem that is fun. He hopes that now, after 17 years of unknown, he can finally make out all problems concerning one Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Show, Different Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written 11.05.07

They meet an eye for an eye, Harry Potter and Tom "Lord Voldemort" Marvolo Riddle. It is mid-June and location of this final face off is the Great Hall of Hogwarts; filled with all those who got injured during battle between Death Eaters and the defenders of Hogwarts – none of them made a sound or any movement. The both men in the middle of hall stood like this just after the moment when Harry roared "Protego!", and the Shield Charm expanded in the middle of the Hall, and Voldemort stared around for the source as Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak at last.

The deadliest enemies, who have loathed each other for such a long time, looked at the opposing one with a look full of poison. Harry felt confident, but with a notion that there are invisible dementors lurking somewhere nearby. Lord Voldemort was full of anger which was at the maximum, because Tom prayed for this day to finally end. Because, if it ends then he can peacefully go back to relaxing activities as murdering, torturing, city demolition and any other mayhem that is fun. He hopes that now, after 17 years of unknown, he can finally make out all problems concerning one Harry Potter.

Still looking venomously into each other eyes, Harry and Lord Voldemort stared one at other for several minutes already, each of them waiting for the other to fail in focusing and look away. Harry had so many thoughts running through his mind, that he felt that his head started to hurt. The first image that leapt into his mind was Ginny, and he is wondering what will be with them, then comes Ron and Hermione, who finally have made a permanent truce between them.

Without a second thought Harry shouted the first spell that came into his mind. Only a moment later Harry understood what spell it was. He had learned it so long ago that he didn't even remember from which year the spell was. The split second before he said the spell he was overwhelmed with strange bliss, as if nothing could go wrong at this point. The spell, or more accurately a cheering charm.

It seemed that the charm left a very bad effect on Voldemort – his face turned white, then gray as a stone. Finally Voldemort fell backwardly to cold floor of Great Hall, and made his life's final breath. Voldemort's face held a smile.

Just a while later Harry understand why the charm made such effect. Lord Voldemort, unhappy Tom Riddle; a boy who accidentally had Salazar Slytherin in ancestry; a boy who had discovered his powers in early childhood and had had realized that if he wanted something, he simply had to use his power to get it; this boy who grew up to become the most feared wizard Lord Voldemort, whose name many fears to say out loud; was never really and truly happy.

Harry knew that his whole life Tom have wanted just two things, first, immortality (he achieved this goal, but Harry destroyed all of the horcruxes) and second, true happiness. Lord Voldemort, an adept of dark magic didn't see any thing harmful that can be caused with this charm, even if all the horcruxes were gone. He thought that Harry wasted his only opportunity to defeat him with this trivial charm. But still, he isn't regretting that he is dead, no, at least at the end of his life he was really happy and blissful.

Harry approached Voldemort and the only words he spoke was, 'Thank you, Dumbledore, indeed the only way of defeating him was love.'


End file.
